


Promenade in Stark

by Lise



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparations for the Westeros High School Prom commence, Theon finds Jon amusing, and Catelyn is concerned about her son's morals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenade in Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miaoujones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



"I remember my senior prom." Catelyn smiled, running the brush through Sansa's hair again. "I didn't go with your father, of course – we didn't get together until the next year. But I thought I was the luckiest girl alive."

"I can't wait," Sansa said, bouncing in her seat. "I can't wait at all. I'll have the best dress and it'll be the most marvelous night of my life."

"Mother? Can you help me with this tie…"

Sansa looked up and almost squealed with glee. Robb flushed, fidgeting a little. "You look so handsome, Robb! Oh, you're so lucky…"

"I don't know," he said, dubiously, tugging at his jacket. "I think I look kind of like a-"

"_Robb!_" Catelyn set the brush down and stood to go straighten her son's jacket, collar, and tie. "Remember what I told you about language. Now, tell me again what your plans are?"

"I'm going to pick up Jeyne at six," he said, only rolling his eyes a little, and it was subtle enough that she let it pass. "And then we're going to dinner with Theon and his…date and Jon."

"Why's Jon going alone? Couldn't he get a date?" Sansa wanted to know. Robb flushed.

"I don't think he wanted to ask anyone."

"Who's the…young lady that Theon is going along with?" Catelyn managed to sound vaguely disapproving without moving her expression one bit. Robb shrugged.

"Uh – I don't know. I don't know her. One of his friends, I guess." Catelyn sniffed audibly.

"Very well. Go on."

"So we go out to dinner, and after that we're going to the dance. And while I'm at the dance I won't drink anything that I don't get myself and we won't be out of sight of the chaperones and if anyone tries to get me to go upstairs I am to excuse myself politely."

"Why is that important, mother?" Sansa asked, scuffing her feet on the floor. "What're you worried about?" Both Catelyn and Robb flushed this time.

"Never you mind. That's correct, Robb, and when are you to return home?"

"Jeyne's parents want her to be back by 12:30, no later. And I'll come straight home after dropping her off." Robb sighed. "Mother, can't I just-"

"No, you can't just. Her parents said so, and I don't want you going out and _partying_ all night, is that understood?"

"I think you should go bowling," broke in another voice from the door. "Bowling would be more fun than stupid dancing. I think it sounds boring."

"Arya, is your room picked up already?"

"Course it is."

"She's lying," Sansa chirped. "I saw it just before I came here and she wasn't even trying, just playing with my knight figurines." Arya scowled.

"Shut up, Sansa. You're just mad because I found your notebook with "Mrs. Joffrey Baratheon" written all over it." She looked back at Robb. "You don't like dancing, do you? Why are you going dancing? I bet Jon would go bowling with you. And Theon probably would too."

"Well-" Robb shuffled his feet. "Jeyne likes to dance. She said so. And she's really good at it too. She takes ballet and everything."

Arya scoffed. "You're not going to do _ballet_ are you? You're going to-"

"Arya, I do not know where you pick up these notions but I recommend you go check to see how tidy your room is. If it is not spotless when I come to inspect it there will be no going out to play with the neighbor boys for you."

"Spoilsport," Arya said to Sansa, and flounced out. Sansa looked rather pleased with herself, and Catelyn sighed.

"Did somebody say Theon?" The lanky, black haired youth slouched past Arya and poked at Robb's suited shoulder. "Damn. You look pretty hot, Robbet."

Robb colored brightly. "Uh – thanks, Theon." Catelyn wrinkled her nose as the smell of smoke wafted into the room with the Greyjoy boy. They'd adopted him out of charity, just for a few years until his father got his act together, but she was already sick of attempting to mind him – and worse, keeping him from corrupting Arya and Sansa.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Brandon, Theon?" Catelyn said, a little tightly. Theon shrugged.

"I guess. Jon looked like he'd do it. I wanted to see Robb all gussied up and pretty. Glad I did, too, he's mighty fine." Theon grinned, almost salaciously, and Robb punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, man. No one asked _you_. Aren't you dressing up?"

"No. I'm not going to any dances." Robb and Theon half grinned at each other, though Robb was blushing much more. Catelyn frowned.

"Theon, Robb tells me that you have a date for tonight? Will I get the chance to meet her?"

"Nah. She lives on the other side of town, Robb's going to drive me there to pick her up. Right, Robb?" To Catelyn's chagrin, her son was already nodding. Sansa wrinkled her nose.

"What's that smell?"

"Nothing," said Robb, at the same time that Theon smirked and said, "Your face, come on, Robb, we're ditching this popsicle stand. You can brush your own hair by now," and dragged her son out.

Catelyn crossed her arms over his chest and glared after him. If that boy tried to ensnare Robb in his tentacles…well, Robb would not be corrupted, she knew that. And Jeyne had respectable parents. She would have no more extra-marital embarrassments like that Jon boy, not in _her_ family.

"Mother," Sansa said, frowning, "What did he mean, my face?"

"Nothing, dearest," Catelyn assured her. "Now turn around and let me finish brushing your hair."

**

"Come on, just once." Theon held out the box of Camels, shaking it a little, tantalizingly. Robb shook his head.

"No, Theon, you know my mom would _freak_."

"Planning on getting lucky tonight?" Robb's ears turned pink, and he looked almost shocked.

"Of course not. I'm not – you know I don't believe in sex before marriage."

"I know it must be boring being as much of a virgin as you are. Whatever. Myria is supposed to be a hot piece of ass and really easy. Hey, they say what's his face, Martell, managed to sleep his way through the whole school before he graduated. I'm pretty sure-"

"Theon _Greyjoy_."

"Uh-oh," Theon murmured. "Here comes your big sister." Robb couldn't help a muffled laugh, though he felt a little bad about it. The look on Jon's face was practically thunderous. Theon propped one arm on Robb's shoulder and grinned.

"What's the deal, Snow-boy?"

"You're funny," Jon snapped. "You were supposed to be watching Bran. Where'd he go?"

"I thought you were watching him. Geez, Frosty, way to fall down on the job. What'll Catelyn say when I tell her that?"

"He can't be that far," Robb said, worriedly, trying to nudge Theon off his shoulder, though unsuccessfully. "Bran's smart. He won't get himself in trouble."

"Bran was under your responsibility," hissed Jon. "You fail to realize how grave this is, Theon – you are going back on your _duties_ and that is not _acceptable._" Theon sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Oh, man. Not my duties."

"If you think for one minute that you'll get away with this-"

"Hey, look, there he is. No harm, no foul." Theon pointed over Jon's right shoulder. "Hey! Bran! Doing all right?" The little boy, already halfway up a tree, pulled one hand away to wave, grin visible even from this distance. "See? There you are. Peachy keen. Chill out, Jon. Want a smoke?"

Jon drew himself up, indignant and furious. "If you think that I will pollute my body with foreign substances – I have more self respect from that! You may be perfectly willing to neglect your personal health, but I will _never_ touch such things!"

"I'll give you a discount, since you're family, and all."

Jon swelled even more. "You delinquent – if you'd seen any movies, Greyjoy, you would _know_ that fellows like you only come to a bad end, and I will _not_ resort to such – petty tools, not for any reason and certainly not for any reason _you_ might suggest!"

"Hey, guys," Robb said, a little nervously, but Theon cut across him.

"Heard you couldn't get a date for prom, Jon. What's the deal? You going with that Tarly kid instead?"

Jon flung himself at Theon with a furious noise, and Robb just managed to make it between them, yelling, and none of this was helped by the appearance of Arya, who pumped her fist in the air yelling, "Fight! Fight, fight!"

"Jesus Christ, man, it was a _joke_," Theon said, laughing as Jon snarled at him, and lit up a cigarette, blowing a cloud of smoke in his face. "Man. Someone really needs to relax. Cut back on the work. What's that club you and Tarly started, anyway? Gay Watch or something?"

Jon redoubled his efforts to reach Theon enough that Robb was forced to throw his entire weight just into holding him off. "That's enough!" Bellowed Robb. "I'm not letting you two at each other if I have to give both of you black eyes!" This threat did absolutely nothing, and Arya was now chanting Jon's name enthusiastically, and that brought all six of the big wolf-hybrids bounding over clamoring as well, Theon laughing his head off and Jon snarling incoherently.

Bran watched quietly from a tree, peeking into the box he'd stashed in the branches with his collection of feathers and pretty rocks and other necessary things, and wondered if everyone in high school was so crazy.


End file.
